Postscript to a Kiss
by mommanerd
Summary: The Season Three Neverland Kiss, through the emotions of Emma Swan


She had never been the grabbing and clutching type.

Her style was aloof. Controlled. Her bread and butter was based on keeping a cool head while cornering her prey, and then letting them walk into her trap. So what was she doing, here in a hot jungle, holding onto a pirate by his leather lapels for all she was worth?

 _Her first kiss had been on the middle school bleachers after a football scrimmage. The boy, she couldn't really remember his name after all this time, had been someone who started flirting with her on her first day in this new place. He had a girlfriend, at least, as much of one as a thirteen year old could have, but she let him kiss her anyway. It wasn't as if any of the other kids were talking to her, and she knew she wouldn't be there long. The new foster family was just like the three before them, and six months was all she was giving it. The boy pulled away, acting like he was the alpha male of all time. Emma couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about. It was okay. Maybe she just wasn't one of those girls who was into kissing_.

She held on to his smooth black coat and mashed her mouth onto his just a little bit harder. Maybe, if she pushed hard enough, he would give up and pull away, putting the truth to her dare about him not being able to handle it. Hook had other ideas, and followed her through every twist and bend of this crazy kiss she'd started.

 _Of course, there had been other boys before Neal. Her looks and status of newness at every school gathered male attention somewhat like the ice cream truck on a boring summer day. She was different, and fresh, and not permanent, and so they gaped at her and approached as though she was there for their enjoyment. Once in a while, she played along, knowing that when it was time for her to go, they would have already left her, on the trail of the next flavor._

She broke away, gasping, and Hook stood his ground, his hand caressing and burrowing into her hair. She heard the harsh intake of his breath echoing hers. Now was the time to let go and walk away, but…

He tasted wonderful. Rum and coconut and something else that was uniquely him; a walking Pina Colada in black leather and scruff. She yanked on his coat again, and he didn't pull away.

 _By the time she met Neal, she had tired of the boys, with their thin, fresh faces and insincere declarations. He was different in every way and didn't go on and on about her eyes or her hair. She realized that for the first time in her life she was having fun, and she gave in, allowing herself to fall. He was a man, and he understood being alone. Now that he'd found her, she wouldn't have to be alone again and they could always be together. They'd even talked about it – finding a place that would be just theirs. And so she let herself believe._

She didn't want this kiss to stop. She didn't want him to stop. Alarms sounded in her head, and so she gasped and pulled away. He was right there with her, resting his head against hers, his rasping breath in time with her own inhalations.

 _She knew this would never work, and that's why she let it happen. He would be like those pretty, confident boys, and now that he'd had his taste, he would let her go. He was there because of boredom, and she presented a challenge. After days on this island, this was just a bit of fun for both of them._

"That was…" He searched for a word.

"A one time thing."

 _She opened her fists, the leather sliding free. Still, he never pulled away. His intense gaze burned into her, telling her that there was something more at play. She turned, physically putting something between them that she couldn't quite muster emotionally, and rattled off some stupid task for him. "As you wish," he said. She couldn't help smiling, because she'd seen the movie about that other pirate, and the warmth banked inside of her broke free. Maybe he would believe her, and think that this hadn't meant anything. Maybe he would accept it as a curious exploration of something forbidden. Maybe he'd move on to the next conquest as soon as she wasn't quite so conveniently stuck there with him. And maybe, just maybe, he would get what he wanted and leave when things got sticky._

She had always been good at knowing when someone was lying to her. The superpower had kicked in, and the guilty party here was Emma Swan.


End file.
